At the present time, the conventional method employed for securing together adjacent portions of a counter-top is troublesome and time-consuming.
More particularly, the conventional method employed for this purpose requires a series of recesses to be routed in the underside of each of the counter-top portions. Clamping bolts are then inserted into these routed recesses, so as to extend beneath a joint line at which the counter-top portions abut one another. These clamping bolts are then tightened in order to urge the abutting edges of the counter-top portions against one another, while glue provided between these edges is allowed to set.
Not only is the routing of these recesses inconvenient and time-consuming but, in some cases, and as a result of obstructions beneath the counter-top, access to the routed recesses may be very difficult or even impossible.
Moreover, the routed recesses reduce the vertical thickness of the counter-top portions, thus introducing weakness into the finished counter-top.